


彼异界学园（十九）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉/北蔓/梓璇
Kudos: 2





	彼异界学园（十九）

苏杉杉手脚有些发软，被人押着进入了这所监狱里。短暂昏厥过后，手上还多了个手环。 

牢房里的门留有一道开口，有一道目光正穿过铁栏杆间的间隙落在了苏杉杉身上。 

苏杉杉被粗暴扔进了其中一个牢房。那一棍子不幸打在上面了，肉眼可见的苏杉杉的气色可不怎么好，后颈一阵一阵地疼着，针扎般的痛感。 

"苏杉杉！" 

蹲在角落里的冯思佳看清了倒在地上人的面貌，步履慌乱地跑了过去。 

久违的苏杉杉就这样被自己搂在了怀里，不真实的像是梦境。 

"冯思佳，我找到你了。" 

苏杉杉笑了，苍白的脸色也难掩心里的欢喜。苏杉杉同样抱紧了冯思佳。 

"...呜呜呜...别乱跑啊你..." 

冯思佳能感受到她怀里的苏杉杉在不住地颤抖着，抽泣声与以往的无理取闹截然不同。苏杉杉真的在哭。 

"我知道了。" 

冯思佳柔声安慰着。 

"...你知道什么啊...你知道...呜呜呜..." 

苏杉杉哭到声嘶力竭了也要怼几句。冯思佳这次太过分了，昨晚还在翻云覆雨，第二天不仅凶了 

自己人还没影了。冯思佳的一桩桩一件件随着时间的流逝，从最开始的气愤到后来无止境的恐惧。苏杉杉一点一点崩溃了。所有故作冷静的伪装瓦解在了冯思佳的一个怀抱里，连带着所有的恐惧都烟消云散了。 

"好啦我道歉你哭什么啊。" 

良久，苏杉杉的泪水打湿了冯思佳的肩头。冯思佳也说不出话来了。这段弄假成真的感情，双方都陷了进去。

感情是不可控的，冯思佳可以没心没肺顺理成章地享用苏杉杉的一时起意，怎料自己也有动了真心的时候。只要和苏杉杉在一起了，她整个人不都是自己的吗，冯思佳也没想要太多。可渐渐地，她也怕拿捏不住苏杉杉的心了。 

别的小情侣腻腻歪歪，说不完的甜言蜜语。这对就显得冷清了一点，冯思佳的骚话多，可要对苏杉杉说这些还是算了。冯思佳翻了个白眼，苏杉杉刚刚还在和她争论中泰的刘倩倩是不是泰国的。苏杉杉这个弱智，她都不想理她了，虽然这么说冯思佳还是绕了一大圈加到了刘倩倩的微信，抱着巨大的勇气问了她这个问题。 

为什么要和那个弱智较真搞得自己也像个弱智一样，冯思佳事后想来也觉得自己也太制杖了吧。不过举着手机在苏杉杉面前嘚瑟的感觉挺不赖的，冯思佳也嘚瑟了好一阵子。苏杉杉不是和刘力菲熟吗？她自己去问不就行了吗？冯思佳后知后觉才发现苏杉杉只是想和自己多说说话。 

争论到面红耳赤差点打起来后，苏杉杉在冯思佳看不到的角落里偷偷笑了，冯思佳和自己较真的样子有点可爱哦。

苏杉杉在这点上和冯思佳有点契合呢，苏杉杉她才不会跟那个婊子说什么甜言蜜语的。苏杉杉这个时候在气冯思佳居然偷跑去和宋昕冉出去玩了。幸好冯思佳还有点良心，回来的时候还给苏杉杉带了杯奶茶。苏杉杉这才消了气，出去浪还知道想着自己。 

冯思佳从包装袋里拿出了自己奋战一天的战果之一，一件华丽的蓬蓬裙。 

"好看吗？" 

"你买这个干嘛？" 

"月底学院的联谊舞会。" 

冯思佳翻了个白眼。苏杉杉连这个都忘了，她可是偷偷准备了好一段时间，为了能和苏杉杉在舞会上跳一支舞，也是为了证明自己是配得上苏杉杉的。

那些烦人的小太妹嘴巴挺欠的，有意还是无意都透露出了点对自己的鄙夷。冯思佳就那样的人，也不管自己的风评再怎么恶劣。让冯思佳不爽的是扯上苏杉杉了，冯思佳再次发问什么叫连什么叫都，苏杉杉吃你家大米了，还是怎么了bbb……（消音中） 

"过来帮我拉一下拉链。" 

冯思佳当着苏杉杉的面换上了这件蓬裙。整理了一下裙摆。冯思佳还是有点料的，弯下腰露出了深邃性感的乳沟。同样诱人的还有后背暴露在空气中光滑的肌肤。 

没有等来拉上拉链的呲呲声，一个坚挺的物体抵在了自己的腰上。 

苏杉杉从背后抱住了冯思佳，"好看。"冯思佳脸又红心又跳，气氛一点点升温，接下来的事情也就顺理成章了。

"...换上公主一样华丽蓬裙，要让你目不转睛..." 

灰姑娘的玻璃手机响起叫来了她的王子殿下，冯思佳也等来了让自己换上华丽蓬裙的苏杉杉。 

冯思佳就是要打扮得漂漂亮亮的让苏杉杉只看着自己。 

"苏杉杉我能和你跳一支舞吗？" 

"可以，我的公主殿下。" 

黑暗中苏杉杉握住冯思佳的手温柔地拉到唇边，在手背落下一吻。舞会那天，她的冯思佳一定会是最漂亮的那一个。 

"北姐，这也是你对象啊？" 

同一个牢房的麻将姐好死不死来了这一句。 

"...什么..." 

苏杉杉推开了冯思佳，看了眼牢房里的其他人。任蔓琳果然也在。 

"杉杉你别误会我们是清白的。" 

冯思佳慌得一批，苏杉杉正看着坐在自己床上的任蔓琳。 

"今天先不跟你计较了，扶我过去。" 

苏杉杉可算是缓了过来，哭到过呼吸的感觉不好受啊。腺体的疼痛不知怎么也稍微减轻了些。

"任蔓琳。" 

苏杉杉抬手就要给任蔓琳来上一巴掌。 

"苏杉杉你别这样，她为了救我也受了不少伤了。" 

冯思佳赶紧给拦住了。 

"你不是说和她是清白的吗？" 

苏杉杉哭到有些红肿的双眼没有了被水雾笼罩的脆弱，相反有些蛮横了起来。咬字清晰的话语不难看出苏杉杉认真了。 

冯思佳的手心尖都冒出了汗，大事不妙。 

"苏杉杉你空口就脏人啊。" 

冯思佳也有些心虚了，想起了那次在浴缸里的亲密接触。但冯思佳气势上可不能输，还是摆出了那种拍桌子就要干仗的架势。 

"我脏没脏人你心里清楚。" 

一道阴风划过冯思佳的侧颈，苏杉杉轻轻撩开冯思佳颈后的马尾，有两个浅浅的牙印呢，苏杉杉可不记得她有咬过另外的那一个了。 

"你骗我。" 

这突然的病娇是怎么回事啊，冯思佳这不只是脊背发凉，下面也莫名凉嗖嗖的。 

苏杉杉把冯思佳推倒在床，刚才一直沉默着的任蔓琳也吓了一跳，现在闹成这样也都怪自己。 

"你喜欢她是吧，那我就让你看看我是怎么操这个婊子的，学着点，看看她喜欢哪样的姿势，喜欢哪样的鸡巴。" 

"以及喜欢哪样的人。" 

苏杉杉慢条斯理地说着，话语中赤裸裸地挑衅，浓烈的火药味。 

"苏杉杉你疯了是吧！"

冯思佳无力地反抗着，她这老脸要挂不住了。 

这个容纳四人的牢房里，作为老人的麻将姐目瞪口呆。这个带着串迷你麻将项链的麻将姐在监狱开创了麻将组，冯思佳和任蔓琳到了以后，自己也不用和隔壁棋牌组的合并到一起了，冯思佳的牌技她可是敬佩的很。

没想到冯思佳平时一个威风凛凛的大姐头模样也会有被人欺压在身下的一天。不过这是部三个人的电影，她真的连个数都不能凑进去。刚刚的虎狼之词她什么都没听到，没听到...麻将姐面壁默念清心咒中…… 

苏杉杉要办事，任蔓琳没有理由去拦，也拦不住的，哪怕现在苏杉杉被削弱了不少。 

"苏杉杉这不合适。" 

弱弱的一句。任蔓琳也知道自己为什么这么没底气，连枪子都可以为她挡，可这种时候，人家在调个情，自己也不去捣那个乱了。 

苏杉杉压根没理任蔓琳，自顾自解起了自己的裤腰带。身下的冯思佳还在负隅顽抗。 

灰色工装连体服的拉链被拉开，苏杉杉熟练地吻着。 

时不时还用小犬牙摩擦着敏感的肌肤。冯思佳强忍着神经传来的一阵阵酥麻感，满脸通红。 

冯思佳的小手拍打着苏杉杉的背部。 

"苏杉杉你混蛋！" 

任蔓琳不敢看下去了，走到一边和麻将姐一起面壁了，顺便还能打打牌。 

"任蔓琳你别走帮帮忙啊！" 

冯思佳急得连踩苏杉杉雷点上了都不知道。 

"还叫她是吧。" 

苏杉杉狠狠掐了把冯思佳的小翘臀。 

"啊..." 

冯思佳一个没忍住还是出了声，原本的惨叫声现在听来尽显暧昧。 

"你就是个婊子。" 

苏杉杉堵住了冯思佳的嘴。闭上眼睛粗鲁地吻着。律液洒在了冯思佳的唇边。 

冯思佳的手还在推搡着压在身上的苏杉杉，可渐渐地，她也闭上了双眼。苏杉杉的吻越来越温柔了，动作幅度也越来越小了，冯思佳放弃了反抗。她这脸是不要了，可是冯思佳憋屈啊，她这要怎么解释得清啊。 

杉杉用舌尖拾得冯思佳眼角的一滴泪。嘴巴凑到冯思佳的耳边轻轻吐露着。 

"这么委屈，我就信你一次。" 

"还有，别想有下次。" 

苏杉杉倒在了冯思佳旁边。苏杉杉讨厌冯思佳眼睛里有除了她以外的人，任蔓琳这个身上沾染过冯思佳的气味的人首当其冲。想让对方只看着自己的人不止一个。 

夜已深了，这是监狱十点后的门禁时间，所有人都必须回到各自的牢房。一道道铁栏杆的阻挡也让苏杉杉少了些是非，毕竟这监狱里饥肠辘辘的人可不少。苏杉杉的"悠唐女友"之称不是盖的，仅凭一张脸就无敌了。 

"睡觉。" 

冯思佳的面子可算是保住了，好像也没的差不多了。她刚凭着自己精湛的麻将技艺赢得麻将姐的崇拜啊，本以为还能凭着自己的魅力再收一个小弟，完了完了，别提这个了，这以后还怎么在她面前混啊。冯思佳在麻将桌上赢来的威风凛凛大姐头人设崩塌。冯思佳不敢想明天该怎样去面对她了。 

"待在我身边哪也不要去。" 

苏杉杉趴在冯思佳耳边用只有两人听得到的音量说着。 

冯思佳转过身，在靠近一点，鼻尖就要碰上了。犹豫了一会儿还是对上了苏杉杉的双眼。冯思佳心里还是很内疚的。苏杉杉还是个敏感脆弱的小孩，她不在的这些天很辛苦吧。 

"我哪也不去。" 

同样用着对方才能听得到的音量说着。 

冯思佳终于可以做到水波不惊地看向苏杉杉眼底，这一刻冯思佳是认真的。 

苏杉杉长得好好看啊，自己下落不明的那几天也会时常想念，平常怎么就看着那么烦人呢。得不到的才是最好的吗？冯思佳还就偏不信了。凑到苏杉杉的唇边，浅尝辄止。怎么还甜了那么多。 

不对，这是...信息素的味道！ 

苏杉杉对满脸惊讶的自己一笑。她也没想到，似乎痊愈了一点。 

"睡吧。" 

苏杉杉揽过冯思佳，手绕到冯思佳的脑后，轻轻将她按进怀里，在额上甜蜜一吻。 

这样的时光可不多了，苏杉杉清楚地知道。 

"你怎么会在这？" 

一个有着娇小身体穿着军装的女生居然是身后一个个人高马大壮汉的头头。李梓正带着这一帮子在巡逻。 

"简单说是不小心被捡到这了，接下来我也帮不了你了，这座监狱里的规则和彼异界有点像，你知道的吧。" 

苏杉杉以及E班众人都以为李梓是甩手不干了，回到正常的生活中了。 

"不过这里面可复杂多了，有不少手上沾过血的，你注意点啊。" 

好久不见，李梓身上没了当初的意气风发，多了份沉稳。 

"前不久有彼异界的人进来吗？" 

苏杉杉也没空叙叙旧了，这就是个吃人不吐骨头的地方，冯思佳还活着，但是指不定成什么样了。苏杉杉不敢想了。 

"你说和你因为同样的理由进来的那两位啊？" 

李梓看苏杉杉眉头都皱在一起了，很着急吧，她嗅到了一丝八卦的味道。外面变化得真快，李梓还停在苏杉杉和马玉灵的那个阶段。是哪位呢？李梓想起了那个有勇气挡在Omega面前一个人面对二三十凶恶之徒的Beta。这还是个三角关系。 

"放心彼异界的我会特殊照顾的，我也给你安排上了。" 

这里的"安排"苏杉杉暂时还不解其意，不过马上也就知道了。 

"你手上戴的手环会在你跑出这里一定范围后自动注入毒素。" 

李梓如是提醒到，苏杉杉看了眼自己手腕上的那个红色手环。 

"那个，段艺璇，她还好吗？" 

李梓走到苏杉杉的身侧，除开不想让人听到的缘故，声音很弱还是因为没有底气，李梓也知道自己的不辞而别真的很恶劣。 

"她现在在医院，受了点伤，有空去看看她。" 

苏杉杉被押走了，留在原地的李梓眉间看得见的有几分忧愁。


End file.
